


Brother, my cup is empty

by mishmedunitsa



Series: O Children [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Чары были, конечно же, были — но всем известно, что происходит после смерти того, кто их наложил».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, my cup is empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassynails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/gifts).



> Название и эпиграф — из одноименной песни Ника Кейва, [читать текст и перевод](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/n/nick_cave/brother_my_cup_is_empty.html), [слушать](http://pleer.com/tracks/85183m5HF).
> 
> Перевод названия и эпиграфа:  
>  **Брат, в моей кружке пусто**  
>  _О, брат, не порти праздник мне,_  
>  _Бросай-ка доллары на стол,_  
>  _Плати по счёту, а теперь_  
>  _Пошёл ты в задницу, козёл._

_O my friend, my only brother,_  
_Do not let the party grieve_  
_So throw a dollar onto the bar_  
_Now kiss my ass and leave._

— Ну и пылища! — Рон зажимает нос платком, но тонкая, едкая пыль лезет в рот, в глаза, пропитывает волосы. — Спросил бы у мамы чары…

Джордж пинком закрывает дверь, отрезая их от плавящегося в жарком мареве Косого переулка, тучи пыли больше не подсвечены солнечными лучами — и как будто становится легче дышать. 

— Тут были чары. — Джордж отвечает слишком спокойно, и Рон понимает, что опять, опять совершил _faux pas_ — Гермиона частенько вворачивала это словечко в разговорах о других, вот он и запомнил, ничего такого. Но именно сейчас, когда Гермиона отправилась в Австралию и не взяла его с собой — категорически, устроила почти истерику, доказывая, что он куда больше нужен семье, чем ей, — сейчас этот кусочек французского, так ловко, округло вылетавший из сложенных трубочкой губ Гермионы, тягостно ворочается у Рона на языке, словно незрелая ягода. Можжевельник. Они иногда ели его — просто для разнообразия, — пока скитались по лесу. Мучной, пустой, вязнущий на губах и языке вкус. Обманка. Так же легко и быстро растворявшаяся во рту, как… Чары были, конечно же, были — но всем известно, что происходит после смерти того, кто их наложил.

Пыли слишком много — как будто прошёл не месяц, а едва ли не год с тех пор, как чары потеряли силу. Но это тоже закон магмира — и не только, и это опять объяснила ему Гермиона. Природа не терпит пустоты, говорила она. Если ты годами отпугивал от своего дома докси, не вздумай уезжать надолго — они вернут себе все годы «воздержания», обглодав до остова всё, что можно найти в доме. Вся пыль, которую консервирующее заклинание так долго удерживало где-то… а чёрт его знает, где, — теперь, как только дорога освободилась, вернётся туда, где должна была быть. Глаза неистово чешутся, в горле першит, и Рон, не выдержав, заносит палочку — но останавливается, поймав взгляд Джорджа. 

Он стоит, привалившись к дверному косяку — точно так же, как он стоял, глядя им вслед, два года назад, в тот день, когда они кинулись выслеживать Малфоя. Рон чувствует между лопатками тянущий зуд — он бы и сейчас не против выяснить, что поделывает хорёк. Уж слишком подозрительным было произошедшее на суде — а Гарри слишком быстро поверил Малфою, и кто же удержит Гарри от «ложного шага», как не лучший друг? Рон готов думать о Малфое, об австралийском сумчатом медведе, о перьях с автоответчиком и модифицированных удлинителях ушей — лишь бы не видеть так отчётливо с другой стороны косяка призрачный образ. Тот, кто всегда стоял рядом с Джорджем, тот, кто словно подпирал его спину в тот далёкий день, когда Рон впервые оказался в этом магазине. Тот, кто всегда прикрывал Джорджу спину. 

Так неправильно видеть его одного — Рон всё никак не отучится искать глазами Фреда, когда в комнату входит Джордж. Близнец без близнеца — это почти уродство. Как отсутствующая нога у Грюма, упокой Мерлин его душу. Магический протез создаёт видимость полноценности. Но протез брата — до такого не додумались даже Умники Уизли. А теперь, когда настоящий Умник остался только один — теперь что будет выходить из его рук, чем он сможет поразить магический мир? Эликсир равнодушия — вместо любовного? Перуанский порошок полумрака? Мантия, делающая полупрозрачным — или невидимым только наполовину?

Рон невольно представляет себя, Гарри и Гермиону в такой мантии, в коридоре Хогвартса, по пути к очередному приключению — интересно, вдоль или поперёк она поделит, нижнюю или верхнюю половинки оставит? А если навстречу попадётся Филч? От этой картинки разбирает неуместный смех — Джордж с интересом приподнимает бровь, смотрит внимательно, как будто тоже делит что-то в уме… надвое… Смех уже булькает где-то в горле, рвётся наружу — Рон открывает рот, чтобы сглотнуть, вздохнуть. И давится пылью и смехом, сгибается… пополам. Он смеётся и не может остановиться — вспоминая, как в пять лет близнецы спрятались в гараже, а его подговорили сказать маме, что они научились аппарировать и делись неизвестно куда. Как его шестилетнего Джордж держал за ноги, а Фред, усевшись на грудь и коленями прижав руки, сосредоточенно рисовал несмываемым маггловским маркером на футболке знаки, якобы вызывающие суккуба. Через год братья решили научиться летать без магии — на аппарате, который они сделали из притащенного с помойки сломанного зонта и дырявой шины от отцовского форда; Рон был назначен подопытным, разумеется, без его согласия — и чудом отделался лишь сломанным пальцем, слетев с крыши Норы. Как ему каждый раз попадало за это от мамы... А в восемь он проспорил Фреду коллекцию вкладышей от лягушек — не поверил, что тот заставит снег гореть без палочки; за неделю до этого братья притащили с той же помойки и упоённо читали маггловские учебники по химии. Рону до сих пор обидно до слёз, та серия с магами древности была очень редкая, её начал собирать ещё Билл, он отдал самому младшему братишке три карточки — с Абраксасом, Симоном Магом и… Диоскурами. 

Рон откашливается, зажмуривает глаза. Близнецы с той карточки — оказывается, он всё ещё помнит каждый завиток волос на лбу у Кастора, помнит оторвавшийся ремешок на сандалии Поллукса. Они стоят перед его глазами — один смертный, другой вечно живой, полубоги, полубессмертные, полу-целые, единые навсегда. Рон зажмуривается сильнее — но слёзы всё равно текут, смывая пыль, и он захлёбывается снова — слезами, смехом, пылью. 

Джордж хлопает его по плечу — Рон открывает глаза и видит, как облачко пыли взвивается в воздух. Он хватается за протянутую руку и тяжело поднимается с пола — конечно же, весь в пыли и паутине. 

— Э, да у тебя аллергия на пыль, братец. — Джордж смотрит всё так же спокойно, только чуть подрагивает нижняя губа. — Боюсь, в этом магазине ты работать не сможешь, извини. 

Рон оторопело смотрит в глаза брата — в них отражается тусклое запылённое окошко, за которым палит яростный солнечный полдень, Лондон словно добирает тепло, упущенное за время владычества Тёмного Лорда.

— Ладно, пойдём-ка пропустим по стаканчику в «Котле», надо и правда прочистить горло, — Джордж небрежно взмахивает палочкой, подтаскивая Рона за мантию к дверям. Клубы пыли, дохлые мухи, обрывки паутины втягиваются в кончик палочки Джорджа, глаза до слёз режет светом из моментально ставшего чистым окна. Но в горле всё так же першит. Наверное, от пыли.

**Author's Note:**

>  _faux pas_ (из французского) - "ложный шаг", оплошность, неловкость


End file.
